1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate, generally, to a coating composition for forming a low-refractive-index layer, an antireflective film using the same, and an image display device including the antireflective film, and more particularly, to a coating composition for forming a low-refractive-index layer, which includes a fluorine compound, a reactive silicon compound, a (meth)acrylate compound, a polymerization initiator, and a solvent, to an antireflective film using the same, and to an image display device including the antireflective film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically represented by LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays), PDPs (Plasma Display Panels), CRTs (Cathode Ray Tubes) or ELDs (ElectroLuminescent Displays), the use of display devices is popular these days.
There is a need for a display device having wear resistance and an antifouling property on the surface thereof, and furthermore, preventing the reflection of external light, such as solar light or fluorescent light, from the surface thereof upon use outdoors and under bright illumination. In addition, there is a need for a coating that can be formed using inexpensive operations such as polymer coating rather than, e.g., evaporative deposition. In the case of forming a polymer coating, there is also a need for a coating composition soluble in general solvents rather than, e.g., expensive fluorinated solvents. Further, there is a need for such a coating composition that maintains a suitably low refractive index and antifouling properties, and preferably provides a hard surface that is scratch resistant. Ideally, such a composition will also be stable when stored for a long time.